Worlds Apart
by random-jack
Summary: Falco Centric, Pre Star Fox, meeting the McClouds, Flight School and eventually joining Star Fox...or at least that's the plan.


Worlds Apart

Note: Thought I'd take a dive into a different franchise so, hello all you starfox fans. Not sure where this is going but I know how it starts, so this is a Falco introduction story exploring his backgrounds and how he ended up joining starfox and befriending Fox McCloud . Now I'm not much of a professional when it comes to the actual lore of star fox so I'm immediately putting this as AU. I last played starfox way back on the N64. So I've done basic research on the wikia.

Don't worry most character from the franchise will appear with currently the likely exception of Krystal given how far into the timeline that happens.

Anyhow let me know what you think, I'm in no way a brilliant author.

Like taking candy from a...

Rain beat down on the run down streets, the wind blowing a cold gale that blasted the icy water into the faces of three people hiding beneath hoods that offered little if any protection.

"Routines...That's the secret of surviving the streets, and by that, I mean not having any, you see all these people, you have to look for the small things, like take a look at that" gesturing towards a nice car pulling up outside a run down shop. "Take a look at that right there guys, let's see, one fox, one pig, and damn he's an ugly bastard, and bingo, little kid and now all we need is for him to wait outside...well watch and learn boys I'm going to make myself a new friend" A grip on his should stopped him slinking off.

"Are you sure about this Falco, them two that went in the shop look and awful lot like..."

Falco turned round his impatience building already "like who, every other idiot that leaves there kid out in crap hole like this...spit it out, who?"

"I dunno man, It just looks like someone important-"

"Relax runt, Falco's got this, i've been on the streets for five years and I ain't seen no one as good as him...not even close" interrupted a third voice.

"Always had my back ain't you tiny" grinned Falco

"Meh, only cause your worth something"

"Wait so im worth something to?" asked runt

"No, your just so depressing I look at you and feel better"

"Oh screw you tiny, just cause you've got some muscle, doesn't mean-"

"Knock it off, kids gonna notice us, now scram whilst I say hello, meet you guys later, might even share the spoils" Interrupted Falco, tiny went to say something but Falco was already moving, so he simply shrugged his shoulder and dragged runt of with him.

Falco took a long walk towards him, crossing the street further up and evaluating the young fox, sheltering under the awning of the beat up shop, some kind of auto repair shop with a completely faded name.

Falco seized an easy opportunity the fox hadn't even noticed him leaning against the wall with his legs out in front of him, so he took out a battered old communicator about as likely to work as he was, and pretended to be lost in animated conversation.

Perfect.

"Yeah and did you see what happened after- oh crap!" yelled Falco dramatically as he "tripped" over the young foxes legs.

"Oh im so sorry, I wasn't paying any attention"

Falco grinned to himself "Yeah well maybe you should"

"Well look it was an accident theres no need-"

"My phone! You broke my phone you idiot"

"I, er-maybe I can"

"Don't just stutter at me, whats your name"

"why, I mean fox, my names fox" Fox answered hurriedly

Falco remained silent just staring at Fox

"Oh no" Fox moaned fearing the kid would catch on to who he was. "wait what are you-"

Falco couldn't help it, he found the whole thing hilarious, a fox called fox "a fox called fox, holy, well hi there fox I'm bird nice to meat you"

"Im being serious!" yelled fox getting angry.

"Oh right sure, prove that your called fox, and we can forget about the phone" grinned Falco.

Fox begun grinning to "alright deal" said fox grabbing his wallet "So whats your name bird?" laughed Fox opening his wallet.

"Falco Lombardi and I thank you for your kind services"

"what"

"Yoink"

"hey what are doing with my wallet!"

"See ya around foxie, haha!" yelled back Falco sprinting down the street.

"wow he's fast"

"What the hells all this noise you said you wanted to wait-"

"That guy just stole my wallet dad"

"Why did you- never mind that, Pigmar wait here with Fox"

James didn't even wait for a reply as he shot off down the street after the fleeing thug.

Falco was still laughing all the way to himself, he looked behing him to see a rather furious looking larger fox barreling after him. "Oh shit he fast, move it Falco, move it" picking up his pace.

James had done many things, fought many battles, seen many ridiculous things and now he was struggling to keep pace with a run of the mill thug. "Oh shit this guys quick, come on James, still got life in these legs yet"

"What's the matter old man, your retirement is catching you faster than your catching me" called back Falco as he shot down another alleyway knocking as many things as he could into the path of his pursuer.

James skilfully dodged every box, barrel and piece of fruit the thug could throw in his way, he was gaining now, the thug hadn't realised his desperation to throw objects at him was slowing him down, plus he had a hell of a lot more stamina that this tiny thug. James crosses his eyebrows in thought "aren't you a little small to be in the mugging business"

"I dunno aren't you a little old to be in the business of running" Unlike James was thinking Falco was well aware of his pursuers gains, but was simply waiting until he was in that sweet spot, where his reaction time would be too slow. He grabbed a chain and simply threw it straight behind himself downwards.

James didn't have time to react the only thing he could do was laugh at himself "smart guy" he had to conclude. Until James heard a yell of "Aww Crap"

"Haha, the old man just got suckered, now all I have to do is dive down this alley here and im home...Aww Crap!" Falco stared in disbelief at the building in front of him, "That can't be, it can't I know these streets I wouldn't-"

"Dead end thug "

Falco looked around desperately towards the dead end spotting a ladder

"Don't even think about it, turn around a look at me if you know what's good for you, I could shoot you in the back of the head, and I doubt anyone would really care"

Falco still jut stared at the building, he heard his stomach rumble , he sighed and bowed his head in defeat "fuck" he kept muttering as he turned around. He finally got a close look at his pursuer and if he wasn't made of slightly sterner stuff he might have fainted.

"Your, your just a kid?! What the hell do you think your doing out here, this ain't a place for kids" yelled James, knowing he sounded like and idiot but in shock over how close he just came to been willing to shoot a kid.

"Serious, are you serious, of all the people in the whole of the systems kids I could've gone and robbed I rob James McCloud"

James put the pistol away "come on kid, just give me back the wallet"

Falco grinned to himself "back in the game" he mumbled to himself.

"What was that"

"I said I'm sorry" muttered Falco slightly louder closing up to James

"Yeah well we all make-"

"Sorry that old habits die hard" laughed Falco sidestepping then sprinting away from the shocked mercenary "Damn that kids good" he laughed almost happy the kid was getting away. He watched as the kid got to the end of the alley as a huge pink arm shot out at the last second, smashing into the kids face and knocking him flat on his back "bet you forgot about Pigma Dengar" yelled the Pig triumphantly

"Really, after all that I get caught by the pig" moaned Falco as a small amount of blood tricked from his mouth.

"Oh got something against pigs have we, we Pigma Dengar has a solution it's were i-"

"Pig it's just a kid leave him be"

"A kid, are you sure, smells like a sewer rat to me"

"Wow i'm getting insulted on bad smells from you, your like gone of bacon and over worn leather mixed together and left in the sun for a few years, can you even fit in a shower?"

"Why you little punked up-"

Pigma turned in fury to see James laughing at him "you know James we really should hand him over to the cops" smirked Pigma.

"Oh please do, I'll get a couple of days at best, do you have any idea how many muggings happen here on Zoness" Grinned Falco up at Pigma now laying with his hands behind his head.

"Don't be stupid Pigma, he's a minor, we'll just take him to his parents, most kids are more scared of their parents then cops anyway"

"What? No you can't do that" Almost pleaded Falco

"Now that's more like it not so tough now are you, whats the matter afraid you'll get grounded"

"My parents are dead you fat sack-"

"No they're not" cut in James simply

"I- yes they are" stuttered Falco, his cool rapidly fading

"No they're really not, Falco Lombardi, aged thirteen, mother deceased, Father, still alive and not to far from here" Smirked James

"Here take the damn thing, please just don't send me there, please" begged Falco throwing the wallet at James.

"Something doesn't feel right about this" Thought James to himself.

"Come on James lets get this over with already" moaned Pigma

"O.K come on kid, im sure it's not that bad" sighed James

Falco barely remembered getting in the car, for most people having a car ride with James McCloud would be about the most awesome thing that could happen, Falco could only hope that there would be a crash or engine problem, but before he knew it he was stood outside a tiny bottom floor flat in a back alley, that he hadn't seen in four years. He barely noticed it, but he was shaking ridiculously.

"Cold kid?" asked James desperate to get a response, the kid hadn't so much as breathed heavily since he got in the car.

No reply

"What the fuck do you think your doing banging on my place at this...Falco?" Asked a much larger Blue bird with near as identical marking to Falco, with the exception of the eyes.

James recognised the sort immediately, bare chested, clearly his only hobbies were working out his upper body and...drugs

"I, er found your son wondering the streets, I was led to believe he lives here?

"Yeah...sure he does...you gonna stand there like an idiot getting wet, get in already, you could catch your death around here"

Falco flashed one terrified glimpse back at James before sulking in, taking as wide a path as possible around his father "Welcome home son...your dead you here" muttered the larger Bird

James heard the threat and everything finally clicked into place.

He looked up to see the larger bird turning away "I didn't get your name" called James

The bird turned around suspiciously "...Frank, yeah you can call me Frank what's yours then" replied Frank with about as much desire to know his name as James really wanted to know Franks.

"James McCloud" replied James offering a hand.

"...Right, well thanks a lot "James" I've been worried sick" gripping his hand at attempting to crush the life out of it.

James expected as much and responded in kind, Frank relying on brute strength, but James knowing the correct technique. James merely smiled pleasantly through the test of manliness whilst Frank was clearly;y doing his best not to yell out, so James called it time and let him go "That's a mighty fine grip you have" added James sarcastically.

It went straight over Franks head "Not too bad yourself...now get lost, whadda you want a reward, Ha" laughed Frank slamming the door in James face .

"Not from you, you dumb fuck" muttered James under his breath.

"Alright James the kids home can we go already" moaned Pigma

"Yeah you go on ahead, I want to check something out" dismissed James not even acknowledging his team mate.

"You can be one hell of a strange guy sometimes, you know that" muttered Pigma driving off.

"now lets see what's really going on here" James thought to himself.

Falco heard the sound of a door slam and turned to find himself face to face with his father, Falco took a few nervous steps backwards.

"You've got some real nerve turning up here boy, I warned you if you came here i'd kill you"

"You think i-" Frank cut him off by shoving him to the floor and striding past him, grabbing a drink from the fridge, look here boys, my Falco's come home" laughter erupted from the kitchen.

Falco took his fathers show boating as a opportunity to bolt, only too futilely try opening the front door.

"Ahem, looking for this" smirked Frank now standing back in the living room with his bulldog friend Mitch standing over his shoulder, holding a key in the air.

They were both closing in on him grinning all the while, clearly off their heads on something, as they got close enough he ducked beneath his father ready to bolt for the open back door, only to be grabbed under the arms and hoisted into the air by Mitch, smacking Falco's head of the tiny rooms ceiling.

"Good catch Mitch we wouldn't want him running off again now would we, keep him up Mitch turn around"

Falco came face to face with his father yet again with Frank having now adopted a boxing stance, flexing his scarily large arms, Falco barley blinked as Franks massive fist smashed into his stomach, the punch was so powerful it knocked him out of Mitch's grip. Falco could only wonder how hard you had to punch some one in the gut to disorientate them the pain not quite registering yet. He coughed up a gobul of blood on the floor.

"You disgusting shit look at my floor" yelled Frank kicking Falco in the face causing him to yell in pain.

"Go ahead and scream kid, no ones gonna help you this time, mummy ain't here to save you this time"

"You sick bast-" Falco's attempt at bravado got him another boot to the face.

Suddenly the Front room door blasted open as James strolled in through the debris.

"The fuck do you think you are" yelled Mitch throwing a massive punch at James, who evaded the massive easy to read punch and used the large bulldogs momentum against him and smashed his head into the solid brick wall, leaving a smear of blood and Mitch left in an unmoving heap on the floor.

Suddenly Frank attention was torn from Falco completely "Is he-"

"Dead?, I don't Know, but I doubt anyone would care now would they...you look nervous Frank, whats the matter, only use to hitting women and children?"

"Heh, your the one in trouble bitch, Mitch is a dumb fuck and you got lucky"

"Of course, if that's so true why are you backing up"

"...well maybe that's because" mumbled Frank reaching into a hideous decorative box "i want to skin your pretty ass instead of beat it!" roared Frank pulling out a mean look serrated blade, lunging at James with a vicious swing.

James sighed mentally ducking the wild swing and grabbing his arm mid swing, from his other palm up into Frank elbow snapping it the wrong way. A surprisingly high pitched scream shot out of Franks mouth so James decided to put a fist in it, landing painful blow after blow until Frank was a quivering wreck on the floor, whimpering through his mangled face and broken arm.

James refused to so much as pay the slightest noticed to the fallen figure "Falco?!" he asked looking around wildly, Mitch still down most likely dead, Frank still whimpering in pain crawling away from James.

He caught a glimpse of a small figure bolting out the back door "Damn it not again"

James started to bolt after Falco, but was stopped by a development in the kitchen, a smaller third guy a clearly heavy drug using terrier built like a street light laid face up on the floor of the kitchen a large knife protruding out of his chest. "Shit...the kid!" he ran out the back door looking around furiously, but to no avail, he was long gone.

"Peppy...it's James, I need a pick up"

"James, what happened where Pigma?"

"He's fine, I'm fine...I think , just get here when you can Peppy, I need to talk to you"

"I'm on my way James"

"Thanks"

James took one last look at the crap hole he'd inadvertently got himself involved in and stalked out in disgust, better to wait in the rain than this hellhole.

Falco lost track of how long he'd ran, or even where, he hated that place, he hated his Dad, and now he'd killed someone, it hadn't sunk in, but he couldn't get the look of the idiots face out of his head, he had to get away and the only way he knew how was to run.

So yet another dark alley he ran down, not caring where he was going "falco" another turn another identical back alley "Falco?" the alley swam around in front of him "Wha?" the alley faded completely replaced but a blurry outline of his friend Tiny "What?"

"Damn it Falco, you gotta take it easy with this stuff, are you even going to be able to drive?"

"Drive, wait what?" sputtered Falco, fragments of the vision swimming through his mind. "That was a dream, damn it, felt like it all over again"

"What...man shut up, you need to be ready to race in five damn minutes or where screwed" moaned Tiny forcibly lifting Falco out of his chair and onto his feet "get of me idiot! I'm always ready to race these guys are chumps"

"This guys unbeaten, and you're of your face damn it"

"I'll be fine Tiny, just shut up already, i've beaten people worse than this haven't I" laughed Falco sauntering of to his only possession in the world, his speed machine "

the SkyClaw his friend asked him about the weird name, he just shrugged and said it sounded right. He looked around at the run down garage out in the middle of no where on Zoness they called themselves the Hot Rodders, daft name really, people thought they were a gang, at best there was Falco the driver, Runt the engineer/mechanic/victim and Tiny the muscle...apparently, Falco sighed and dropped himself into the seat, ready for the fight ahead.

A/N: Well that was fun...for me to write that is, not sure how far I plan on taking this, up to joining StarFox ...Beyond? Anyway, let me know what you guys think. I always kinda imagined Fox been a bit soft until his father died, so that why I made him seem oblivious.

random-jack


End file.
